Digimon: Adventure Loud
by Sunblast X
Summary: Lincoln had a normal life. Until one day, his life was changed. Now he has been chosen as one of the digi-destined. Follow Lincoln as he fights against evil digimon from the digital world
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, here's the first chapter of my new crossover story **_**Digimon: Adventure Loud**_**. This will have some elements of the first four seasons of the Digimon anime, some being shown more than others. If you've read my other crossover stories, you know Lincoln's been the main protagonist… this one will be no different. Let's get started.**

* * *

It was another day in the life of Lincoln Loud. It was a nice, relaxing weekend and was spending time with his sister Lily. He had been asked by his mother to watch her, which he was more than happy to do. Out of his younger sisters, Lily was one of the ones he got along with best. Well, her and Lucy.

"Ready, Lily?" Lincoln asked his little sister, holding her in his lap as they sat on the top of the slide.

The youngest Loud giggled, clapping her hands in response. The two siblings found themselves going down the slide, Lily cheering in delight. When they reached the bottom, Lincoln stood up, cradling the infant in his arms.

"What now, Lily?" Lincoln asked his baby sister.

"Swings! Swings!" Lily held her arms out towards the swing set.

"The swings? Alright, let's play on the swings" Lincoln replied.

The white-haired teen made his way to the swing set. He then placed the blonde infant in the baby swing. When his sister was secure, Lincoln placed his hands on the back of the seat and gently pushed her. He made sure she swung enough to where she was having fun, but not so much that it was dangerous for her.

"It's a shame that nobody else is at the park. You probably could've played with some of the other babies" Lincoln said while continuing to push his sister. "But that's fine, I like spending time with you" he added, smiling.

"Linky" the infant babbled his name.

Meanwhile, in a bush, a pair of evil looking eyes were watching the brother and sister play together. They narrowed at them as if looking in disgust. It saw them return with the white-haired boy sitting on the swings, cradling the baby in one arm and holding an ice cream cone in the opposing hand. It was a good thing for them the ice cream truck was passing by.

"Want some?" Lincoln offered his cone to his sister, who took happily gave a lick of the frozen dairy treat.

Lincoln chuckled at his sister's cuteness. He stuck out his tongue and leaned in. He would've taken a lick of his own, were it not for a red fireball hitting his ice cream, melting it completely.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked questionably at the now melted treat, "What happened to my ice cream?"

"Ugh. You humans make me sick" he heard a voice. Turning his head to the left and looking up, he saw a purple imp-like creature standing on the branch of a tree, it arms crossed with a smug look on its face.

"Who… what are you?" Lincoln asked, standing up, looking at the creature with confusion.

"They call me Impmon" the creature introduced itself.

"Ok. Well, it was nice meeting you, Impmon, but my sister and I had better be going now" Lincoln said nonchalantly, turning around.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere!" Impmon said, raising finger which created a red flame on the tip of it, "Bada-boom!" he tossed the small ball of fire. Luckily, Lincoln jumped out of the way, the fire narrowly missing his feet.

"What the hell, dude?! You could've burned us!" Lincoln glared at the imp creature. Impmon leaped from the tree, landing on his feet on the ground.

"I just thought we'd have a little fun first. Bada-boom!" Impmon tossed another fireball.

The white-haired boy jumped backwards, dodging the creature's attack yet again. However, Impmon just kept tossing fireballs, forcing Lincoln to move to avoid each of them. It had gotten to the point where there were tiny flames and scorch marks on the ground. This thing was completely crazy! It was then that Lily began to cry, bursting into tears.

"Shh! It's ok, Lily. Your big brother will protect you" Lincoln cooed, holding the infant close.

That was probably easier said than done though. Just how was going to stop something that could shoot fireballs from its fingertips? He narrowed his eyes at the creature. Lincoln set his little sister in the infant swing before taking a step towards Impmon.

"If you want to hurt my little sister, you're going to have to go through ME!" Lincoln told him, a bold sternness in his voice.

"Ha! That's big talk coming from a scrawny human like you" Impmon mocked.

"Hey, I'm serious" Lincoln held out his arms to the side, "Give it your best shot!"

"Hmph. Suit yourself" Impmon said, creating another ball of fire on the tip of his finger.

"Linky…" Lily muttered her brother's name, her pupils dilating with concern as the corners of her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Bada-boom!" Impmon tossed the fireball, aiming straight for Lincoln's chest.

Lincoln had prepared for the oncoming attack. He'd expected that the fire would burn up his shirt and leave burn marks on his skin. He had expected pain. However, that's when a small ball of orange light appeared in front of him. The light had dissipated the flame, shielding the boy from the attack. Lincoln was a loss for words as the ball of light floated into his hands. It had shine brighter and brighter until it faded. What was now Lincoln's hands was an orange device with white grips on the side and a small screen at the top with a blue edge. What was this thing?

If that weren't weird enough, soon another ball of light had come from the ground. This one white, bigger than the last and in the shape of an egg. That light brighter, and then faded. In its place stood something completely different.

It was an anthropomorphic wolf. It had dark blue fur with a light gray underbelly. It also had light gray on its arms, legs and under its tail. Its eyes were a golden yellow It wore a studded belt around its waist. On its arms were dark brown, fingerless gloves that stopped at its elbows. Around its neck was a black collar. The wolf creature looked over its shoulder.

"Hey Lincoln, glad to finally meet you" the wolf greeted with a smile.

"Uhh, what are you? And how do you know my name?" Lincoln asked with a confusion.

That's when the screen on the device lit up. It projected a hologram of the creature in front of him, along with what appeared to be its stats.

**Name:** Otsoamon

**Level: **Rookie

**Signature attacks: **Beowolf Punch and Beowolf Uppercut

"Otsoamon?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow as the hologram vanished.

"That's right! Otsoamon, your partner Digimon!" Otsoamon replied, his tail wagging.

"Ha! Makes no difference if you ARE a digi-destined. I'm still going to have my fun with you human! Bada-boom!" Impmon tossed a fireball at them, only or Otsoamon to catch it.

"Not while I'm around!" Otsoamon glared, clenching his hand into a fist which dissipated the fire, smoke seeping from between his fingers.

Lincoln blinked. What are Digimon? And what's a digi-destined? More importantly, what the hell is going on here?

Otsoamon growled. The wolf Digimon charged at the imp Digimon, rotating his shoulder forward at a high speed which made his arm spin like a helicopter blade. Impmon looked in surprise, but quickly regained his composure and started throwing a barrage of fireballs at his opponent. Otsoamon, however, was unphased as the flames hit him without any damage.

The wolf Digimon's fist was then engulfed in a blue flame. He then threw his weight into a strong punch, the flames turning into a fiery wolf head.

"Beowolf Punch!" Otsoamon shouted, delivering a powerful, fiery blow to Impmon's jaw, making his face contort.

"GAHH!" Impmon screamed as he was sent flying into the sky. *ping* he had flown so far that a star appeared when he vanished.

Otsoamoan blew the smoke from his fist. "Done and done" he said, looking at the sky out of the corner of his eye. He then looked back at his human partner, "So, like I was saying… It's nice to finally meet you" he smiled.

The two siblings looked at each other, and then at the wolf Digimon.

"Just question. What's going on here?" Lincoln asked.

* * *

**And the end of this chapter. As I said earlier, this story will have elements from the first four seasons of Digimon. I showed an element of season 3 (Tamers) with the information giving digivice. Although, Lincoln's shows a rotating, full body image with its stats, as opposed to just part of the Digimon and its name underneath. Speaking of the digivice, its kind of a cross between the digivices from season 2 (Adventure 02) and season 4 (Frontier) (For those of you that don't know or don't remember, season 4 is the one where you turn into a Digimon).**

**I'll show the other elements of seasons 1, 2 and 4 later. Maybe next chapter.**

**Anyway, if you have an idea for an OC Digimon let me know in a review or message me. I just need their name, their signature attack and whether their good or evil. If they have a partner, let me know the names of their digivolutions and their human partner.**

**I thank all of the friends that helped me with this chapter. If you're reading this, you know who you are.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	2. Fractal Code, Digitize!

**Alright, here's chapter 2 of **_**Digimon Adventure Loud**_**. It's about time I've updated this story. Here, we'll see how this story has elements of **_**Digimon Frontier**_**. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So… Otsoamon, is it?" Lincoln questioned, he, Lily and the wolf creature under the slide. Otsoamon gave nod of his head. "Alright. So, what's a Digimon?" Lincoln asked.

"A creature from the digital world, a world inside computers that's parallel to your own" Otsoamon explained.

"Ok, I guess that's a reasonable explanation. Now, can you tell me what _this_ is?" Lincoln pulled out the device from earlier. Lily tried to grab it, but her brother was able to keep it out of reach.

"That's a Digivice. Only a select few are chosen to have one of those. It signifies that you are a Digi-Destined, a person chosen to save the human and digital worlds from evil. As well as my partner" Otsoamon informed him.

"Huh, that sounds kind of cool. So, what can this thing do?" Lincoln asked, eyeing the device.

"It can show you the information of Digimon, including their ranks" Otsoamon said. "As for the other stuff, you'll have to find out later"

"Fair enough" Lincoln shrugged. It was then that he heard his phone go off. Pulling it out, he saw that he was getting a call from his mother. He answered it, "Hey Mom" he greeted her on the other end, "Lily?" he looked down at his youngest sister, who yawned and cuddled up against him, "She's fine. Just a little tired, that's all" he told his mother. "Ok, I'll do that. Bye, Mom" he hung up his phone.

"What's going on?" Otsoamon asked.

"Nothing. My mom just wants me to take Lily home and put her down for a nap" Lincoln replied, cradling his infant sister in his arms. "See you around" he said, standing up.

"See you around… partner" Otsoamon said before vanishing into thin air.

Lincoln gave a small shrug and walked off.

* * *

_**The Loud House…**_

Lincoln walked in through the front door, Lilly asleep in her stroller.

"Hey Lincoln" Lori greeted as she made her way downstairs. "Did you and Lily have fun at the park?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was really… eventful" Lincoln replied as Lori took Lily out of the stroller, cradling her in her arms.

"Ot… soa… mon…" Lily mumbled in her sleep.

"Otsoamon? What's that?" Lori asked with some confusion.

"Uh, beats me…" Lincoln lied giving a shrug as if he didn't know. "So, how was your date in the city with Bobby?" he asked.

"It was wonderful. We celebrated our cotton candy-versary, the first time he and I shared cotton candy together" Lori swooned, causing Lincoln to roll his eyes. He never did understand why those two had anniversary for every little thing that they did. "Oh, and Ronnie Anne and Sid say hi" Lori added before making her way upstairs with her youngest sister.

When his sisters were gone, Lincoln lifted the side of his shirt, removing his new digivice that was clipped to his belt. Examining it, he wondered just what this thing could do. Odds were that he'd have to wait to fight another Digimon to find out. Something in his spine had told him that he'd be running into Impmon again very soon. He wasn't sure when, but he knew it'd be soon.

* * *

**Monday…**

Monday had rolled around, signifying that the weekend was over and that everyone had to back to school. This came to the annoyance of practically every kid in the country. Unless you were one of those nerdy types that actually thinks school is fun, in which case, you'd be in the minority. Luckily, the school day was over and every kid at Royal Woods Elementary had exited the building.

"So, what did you guys do this weekend? I helped my parents cover the roof in tin foil" Zach said. His friends looked at him quizzically. "It's to prevent aliens from eavesdropping on us" he told them.

There was a short pause.

"I helped my dad out at the store" Rusty spoke up.

"My dads and I went antiquing" Clyde chimed in.

"I went yard sale shopping with my granny. We ended up finding a Sega Dreamcast and both Sonic Adventure games" Stella said, "What did you do, Lincoln?" she asked their white-haired friend. However, Lincoln didn't respond due to being preoccupied with his thoughts. "Hey, Lincoln!" Stella shouted.

"Huh?" the white-haired snapped out of his trance.

"What did you do this weekend?" Stella asked again.

"Oh, nothing much. Just spent time with Lily at the park" Lincoln told them. Technically speaking, it wasn't really a lie per say.

"Hey, you guys want to head Gus' Games and Grub and get some pizza?" Zach offered.

"Sure" Clyde and the others said in agreement.

"I'd love to, but I agreed to help Leni with one of her outfits" Lincoln replied, heading in the direction of his house.

"Alright. See you, Linc" Rusty said, he and the rest of the gang heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Ok, once I get home, I'm going to finish my homework. Once that's done, I'll help Leni out, and then I can do whatever I want" Lincoln thought out loud as he walked past the park which was once again void of people.

"Bada-Boom!" Lincoln heard a voice echo through the air.

"Whoa!" Lincoln jumped backwards, just barely dodging a red a fireball that almost hit his feet. "What the?" he looked at the scorched sidewalk.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dorky human with white hair" he heard the same voice again.

"Oh, no…" Lincoln groaned, "Impmon" he looked over his shoulder to see them imp Digimon standing on the top of a light post.

"Time to finish what I started. And this time, your partner isn't here to save you" Impmon said, lighting the tip of his finger with a fireball.

_[Flashback]_

Lincoln strapped a sleeping Lily into her stroller. He got behind the stroller and started to push, when Otsoamon reappeared out of thin air.

"Oh, hey, Lincoln?" Otsoamon spoke.

"Yeah?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"If you're ever up against a Digimon, just call my name and whistle and I'll come save you" the wolf Digimon informed him.

"Uh, ok. Thanks, Otsoamon" Lincoln replied, albeit with an unsure tone before the Digimon once again vanished into thin air.

_[End of Flashback]_

"Otsoamon!" Lincoln shouted his partner's name, and then stuck two fingers in his mouth and released a whistle.

It was in that moment that the wolf Digimon appeared in the air next to Impmon.

"Beowolf Punch!" Otsoamon threw a fiery punch into Impmon's jaw, sending him flying from the lamp post all the way into the jungle gym. He then landed on the ground, greeting his human partner with a, "Hey Lincoln".

"Hey. Look's like Impmon's back" Lincoln said, "I knew we'd see him again, I just didn't think it'd be this soon" he added.

"Well, this time we'll finish him off" Otsoamon said as he and Lincoln entered the park.

Impmon stood up, growling and glaring as the duo approached him. Lincoln stopped as Otsoamon approached their foe. Growling, Impmon lit up the tips of both his index fingers. Otsoamon charged at the imp Digimon.

"Bada-Boom! Bada-Boom!" Impmon shouted as he threw a barrage of fireballs at the wolf Digimon.

Otsoamon, however, was able to deflect the oncoming fireballs, sending them off different directions. He winded up his right arm in a backwards motion until it spun like the propellers of a helicopter. His fist then ignited with a blue flame in form of a wolf's head. He closed in on his opponent.

"Beowolf Uppercut!" Otsoamon shouted.

Throwing his flamed fist in an upward motion, the punch hit Impmon right under his chin, sending him several feet into the air. Otsoamon leaned back against the jungle gym with one leg propped up, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for his foe to descend. Impmon screamed as he plummeted straight into the ground, leaving a body-shaped crater within it.

Using a hand, Impmon pulled himself out of the hole, albeit shakily. Impmon breathed heavily, as if out of breath, scuff marks all over his body. Gritting his teeth, he growled at Otsoamon who simply smirked. Impmon raised a finger, igniting with another fireball.

"Bada—"

"Beowolf Punch!" Otsoamon shouted, cutting the imp Digimon off before he could even call out his own attack.

Impmon then felt the pain of a strong punch being throw into his jaw. He was then sent flying forward once again, grunting. However, he froze in midair. Impmon then turned into a black silhouette of himself with a sky-blue ring floating around his torso.

"What the… What's going on? What IS that?" Lincoln looked on with confusion.

"His been defeated. That ring around him is his data. Scan it" Otsoamon told him.

"How?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Take out your digivice, press the button on the side and say 'fractal code, digitize', quickly!" Otsoamon instructed.

"Alright…" Lincoln said, taking out his digivice. He pressed the button on the side, "Fractal code, digitize!" he shouted, swinging his arm from one side to the other.

Impmon's data was then absorbed into Lincoln's digivice. Once the data was scanned, the silhouette of Impmon dissipated, leaving behind an egg made of data. The egg then shot up into the air, slowly disintegrating while doing so.

"Ok, that was kind of cool. What happened though?" Lincoln asked as Otsoamon approached him.

"He's been sent back to the digital world, reborn as a digi-egg" Otsoamon informed him.

"Oh. He isn't going to come back and seek revenge, is he?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe" Otsoamon shrugged, "If he does, there's a 50-50 chance of him remembering who we are" he added.

"Greaaat…" Lincoln unenthusiastically said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

_**The Loud House…**_

"Thanks again for being my model, Linky" Leni said, stitching up the clothes she was making.

"No problem" Lincoln shrugged.

"Aaand… done!" Leni stood up, having finished the outfit. "So, what do you think? She asked.

Lincoln looked at himself in the mirror. The outfit was a white t-shirt under an orange vest. The pants were blue jeans. The footwear consisted of white boots with red soles, a red tongue, and red straps. On each of his wrists, he wore blue wristbands. Perched on his head were a pair of blue goggles with dark blue lenses, strapped on by a black strap.

"It's nice. Who is it for?" Lincoln asked, admiring his sister's work. He then felt her arms wrap around his neck, bring him in for light hug.

"It's for you, silly" Leni told him, affectionately nuzzling his cheek with her own. "That polo shirt you always wear is cute, but it's getting old. You're getting older, so you might as well have a new wardrobe"

"Wow. Thanks, Leni" Lincoln said with a gratuitous smile.

Leni planted a kiss upon her brother's cheek, ruffling his hair as she broke her embrace on him. Lincoln then hopped off the podium, making his way out of his sister's room, walking down the hall and into his own room. The moment he closed his bedroom door, Otsoamon appeared before him out of thin air.

"Hey Lincoln. Is that a new look you're trying out?" the wolf Digimon asked, sitting on the boy's bed.

"Yeah, my sister Leni made it for me. Like it?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, it looks nice. It really gives off that leader vibe" Otsoamon commented.

"Thanks. It kind of makes me feel like I can take on any challenge that comes at me. And after facing Impmon, I'm curious what new opponents we'll face in the future" Lincoln said, clenching a fist of determination. He took his digivice from his dress, staring at it. "Yeah. Definitely curious" he smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

**There you go, chapter 2. It's about time I updated this story. So, how many rookie level Digimon should Lincoln and Otsoamon face before Otsoamon digivolves? If you have any ideas, leave them in a review.**

**I'm always accepting ideas for OC Digimon, so leave those in a review or message me if you have some. Just give me their name, rank, and special attack(s). And if they have a human partner, be sure to mention who they are. Also, if the OC Digimon has a human partner, be sure they start at the rookie level (unless its one of those Digimon that, for some reason, can stay in the champion level like Gatomon or Leomon for example), and give the names of their digivolutions.**

**So, yeah, this'll be Lincoln's new look for this story. And yes, I did give him goggles like most of the digi-destined leaders. It just feels right.**

**Scanning the fractal code was the concept used from Frontier (Season 4) that I put into this story, meaning used concepts from the first for seasons just as I said. Unless I missed something then remind me.**

**For those of you that never saw Frontier and don't know, or did see Frontier but don't remember, it's the one where you can turn into a Digimon. I'm probably in the minority when I say this, but I actually liked Frontier. It gave the kids a chance to fight themselves rather than having partner Digimon, making them digivolve and watching them fight from the sidelines. I actually liked that.**

**Anyway, remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
